1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame with a sensing function and a related touch control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame which provides a touch control function after being hanged on a display unit and a related touch control method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the digital era, electrical devices are becoming essential media for modern people to acquire information, knowledge or to communicate with each other. Conventionally, electrical devices are mostly equipped with a display unit for displaying digital information.
Subsequently, a touch panel is developed for receiving input signals generated with fingers or stylus tips. When a user touches graphical icons displayed on the touch panel utilizing his/her finger or a stylus tip, the touch panel correspondingly executes touch control instructions. Recently, touch panels are more and more popular, and, have been becoming a must-have component in the most of new generation electrical devices.
However, the display units unequipped with touch panels can only be operated through other input units, such as keyboards, mice, various function keys and so on, but are unable to provide the touch control instructions.